The Fox Boy And
by Reiyayru
Summary: A bunch of one shots that I wrote on my take on how each girl in the Naruverse would fall for our favourite blond vessel. First pairing is NaruTayu. For anyone who wishes to know which pairings I'm doing, well I plan on doing as many as I can.
1. The foul mouth demon girl

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, if I did Naruto would never be the same again.

**The Fox-Boy and the…**

**By: Reiyayru**

**Chapter 1: The Foul mouth demon girl **

In the dense forest of fire country, four blurs raced along the branches heading in the direction of Kohona, the village hidden in the leaves. As the blurs continued for a few minutes one of them stopped, flipping down onto the ground to reveal a slightly short blond boy wearing a bright orange and blue loose jumpsuit. His ocean blue eyes watched the last three stop to reveal two boys and one girl, the girl wore a Chinese style armless shirt and navy blue pants stopping just above her ankles, she had chocolate brown eyes and two buns in her hair. The first boy wore a simple skin-tight green jumpsuit with orange legwarmers, he had his Kohona headband around his waist and bandages wrapped around his forearm and fingers, his hair and eyebrows were in a 'unique' style and shape, the eyebrows abnormally thick and his hair shaped like a bowl. The last boy wore a Chinese style t-shirt and dark brown shorts, he had bandages wrapped completely around his whole left leg and arm, he had almost pupil-less while eyes and long hair. The last boy jumped down and walked up to the blonde-haired person, addressing him, "Naruto, is there a problem?" Naruto looked at the boy and sighed.

"Actually Neji I'm feeling a little tired, mind if I stop by the next town for a quick rest?" Neji cocked an eyebrow as the other two dropped down beside them.

"You're feeling tired, you the god of stamina." The girl said a little playful tone in her voice.

"Hey now, our last mission was tiring, besides I was training when Tsunade-obaachan asked me to come. Also Ten-Ten I am not a god of stamina, even my almost infinite-like storage depletes every now and then." Naruto said crossing his arms, Ten-Ten giggled at his response and looked at her spandex wearing teammate.

"Hey Lee, need a rest." Lee raised one of his gigantic eyebrows and scratched his chin.

"Actually I'm not feeling up to par as well." He said in a normal, calm voice. When his teammates heard this they all went wide eyed and stared at Lee as if he had grown a second head, "What, is there something on my face." Lee said when he saw his friends staring.

"OK, I think a good long rest is in order." Neji said, _'Cause if Lee's voice is at normal level then he must be tired, and seeing that it was both him and Naruto who did all of the fighting and Naruto was training before then he will defiantly need to catch a few Zs' _Were the Hyuuga genius's thoughts as he turned to the closest town's direction. "OK the closest town is Enjaku so well go there and rest for at least three days, seeing as the battle took a lot out of all of us and we should probably regain our strength. Besides it looks like it's going to be dark soon." He looked back to the others who all nodded with relief.

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Ten-Ten says as looks towards the lowering sun, "Also Enjaku also happens to be the place I was going anyways to pick up the demon windmill Shuriken I'm having fixed."

"Alright let's go." Neji said as Naruto and Lee both nodded again and took off followed by the other two. After a few minutes of hopping from one branch to another Naruto looked back at his female teammate and asked.

"Ten-Ten, why are you getting a weapon fixed in Enjaku and not Konoha?"

"Oh, it's cheaper because the owner gives me discounts for testing out his new custom made weapons." She answered as they finally saw the town in the distance. When they reached, Naruto took a quick glance at the small mountain about the size of the Hokage Tower without anyone's notice and walked into an inn with Neji, Ten-Ten, and Lee. When they got the rooms, one for Ten-Ten while the boys shared one, they all went their separate ways. Ten-Ten to the weapons shop, Lee to the local training dojo, and Neji to the nearest teahouse, Naruto had told them not to wait up because he wanted to go and spend some time in nature on the mountain saying that he didn't know when he would come back. At first, everyone wasn't too keen on this idea, but then let it drop when Naruto told them that he would only rest and relax in the woods and wouldn't try to push himself with training. When they had left and Naruto couldn't see them he quickly went into a grocery store, taking out his frog shaped wallet he bought a lot of food as well as other supplies. Then taking everything with him he ran out of town and into the mountain immediately going to a small opening half way up the mountain, a little ways off the path and walking in whistling a soft tone. When he entered the 'empty' cave he looked around and whistled again, when he stopped he was answered by a soft flute playing as the area in front of him shimmered and dispelled revealing a small tan 14 year old girl with orange-red hair and light brown eyes, she wore a patched up sound uniform minus the purple bow. Her arms as well as most of her body had been bandaged up with small spots of dark red all over it, in one of her of her wrapped hands the silver flute that played only moments ago rest as her light brown eyes lock with his ocean blue.

"So shit-head, what did you bring me?" She asked as she smirked. Naruto looked at the girl in front of him and smiled.

"Just some food and organic soap as to not contaminate the water around here." He answered taking out said items after kneeling down beside her. "So Tayuya-chan what do ya want ramen or dumplings?" Tayuya scowled,

"Don't call me Chan, and dumplings dumb ass." She answered taking the food after putting her flute away.

"Alright I won't add the -Chan Tayuya." Naruto answered as he took dumplings as well. As they, both sat eating quietly enjoying the silence of the semi-dark cave, Tayuya spoke up,

"Hey Baka, why did you save me. Hell why are you helping me, aren't I an enemy?" Naruto looked at her and chuckled as he said.

"Are you gonna keep asking that every time I come here?" She just stared at him waiting for his answer, "Well like I said before, because it's in my nature to help someone in need. I can't stand to see someone suffering needlessly even if they are an enemy." He explained, "Besides whom needs a reason to help someone, I say just do it." Tayuya looked at the blonde-haired person beside her and chuckled as she shook her head causing some of her long bangs to fall in front of her face. Tayuya tried to push them away but it prove fruitless as she wasn't completely strong enough to hold her hands up, Naruto noticed her struggle and decided to help. He reached over and gently pushed her bangs to the side so that they weren't in her eyes.

"Pfft, I could have done that." She said a little irked.

"Sorry, just I know how annoying it is, without this headband my hair is wilder then normal." He said pointing to his headband with the symbol of a leaf etched on it. They both lapsed into silence again thinking about the two months since Naruto had found and rescued her.

"Hey fuck-face, remember when you found me?" Tayuya asked Naruto nodded as he laughed "Yeah that was quite the weird battle."

_**Flashback**_

"_Dam it, why couldn't I bring that Teme back? Why wasn't I able to stop him from going to that snake?" A furious Naruto said deep in the woods near a huge area of cut trees, Kyuubi's Youkai flaring every few seconds. Naruto had just been recently released from the hospital only a day after the mission and had gone deep into the woods, taking the same path he and his friends, who were still in the hospital, had taken to retrieve the last Uchiha loyal, or now rather second living missing-nin of Konoha. He had heard of the destruction Temari of the sand had done, but when he reached the area, he forgot his anger and gawked at the amount of destroyed trees, "Wow, Shika explanation pales to what it looks like." Said an Impressed Naruto. He had walked around the decapitated trees when he heard a groan near him, taking out a kunai he looked around for the source of the sound, "Who's there, show yourself." He said as he spotted some moving branches. He moved to them and saw a girl crawl out, she wore a ripped and bloody sound outfit and had dirt and twigs on her face and hair._

"I remember how much it hurt, that damn sand bitch, when I see her I'm gonna ring her neck." Tayuya said scowling.

_Tayuya was not having a good week, first her favourite flute had broken and she couldn't get it fixed, then Orochimaru had given her and the rest of the sound four an S-ranked mission to retrieve his vessel. Then when they do get him, a bunch of leaf Genin had confronted them, with her losing to a lazy bum and some blond with four pony tails in her hair with her fan, and causing her to nearly be crushed by falling trees, her spare flute being sliced in the process. Now as she had regained consciousness another leaf Genin had come and it was the same stupid looking one with the extremely bright blond hair and hideous choice in fashion. 'Great, I'm going to die.' She thought as she saw Naruto walk towards her, 'Well, I ain't going down without a fight.' With that said she crawled out and struggled trying to stand up as she activated her curse seal. Naruto watched as she stands up and said as he recognised her. _

"_Hey, you're that foul mouthed girl with those sound five guys." He got his kunai ready as she gritted her teeth and activated her second level cruse seal. _

"_Heh OK leaf brat, time to die." She charged at Naruto knowing the form was going to drop and kill her soon so she had to end it quickly. Naruto jumped over her when she charged and got angered as he remembered Sasuke's second form, unconsciously he released a small amount of Youkai as Tayuya turned back and charge him again, this time jumping with him and tackling him down. She pinned him down as he struggled to get free, "Ha, caught you now you weak leaf piece of shit." Naruto wiggled and got one arm out using it to push her off, but when he grabbed her shoulder she froze, her eyes wide and her mouth shut cutting off the insult she had been spewing. Naruto looked at her wondering what had happened when he felt something strange where his hand was, he glanced at the hand, his eyes widening at the site. On his hand, red chakra had started gathering, _

"_Wh-what the hell is going on?" He said a little frightened at the site. After he said that Tayuya scream as her Live 2 curse seal reverted back to Live 1 then receded, the lightning like marks racing beneath the demon vessel's palm. Naruto's expression changed to worry when the small framed girl started screaming then when she fell down seemingly unconscious. "Uh, hey you OK, hello can you hear me." The blonde-haired person said as he moved Tayuya off him. Naruto lay her flat on her back and checks her over, "OK, she's still breathing, though it's shallow. Wow her wounds are serious it's a wonder how she's still alive." He said as his eyes roamed her body._

"Hump, you got an eyeful didn't you shit-head. Well that'll be the last time cause, try that again and I'll kick your ass from here to Lightning country." Tayuya said to a scowling Naruto.

"Hey I am not a pervert, least not a big as my teachers." Naruto retorted.

"_Hm, I wonder what happened." Naruto said, thinking aloud as he looks at his hand. He looks back on the spot of her shoulder where the curse mark had retreated, "OK lets see, from what I recall the marks always go back to the original source, so that means that Kyuubi's chakra must have forcefully suppressed the seal…But if that's true then why in the blue hell didn't work when I touched the Teme." The blond vessel decided to look at the seal since he saw that it was different slightly different then from the one Sasuke had. "From what I could tell it looked like marks of lightning." Naruto moved the tattered t-shirt a little revealing the seal, but instead of the lightning shaped mark he expected to see he saw three tail-like marks resembling a fox's tail. The mark was the usual black but pulsed with a slight red every few seconds. Each tail had an empty space on the tip of each where the colour of a fox's fur would change. "Huh, OK now I'm starting to get worried, none of the marks I saw her with looked anything like this." Said a worried Naruto as he stood up looking around as he thought up a plausible explanation as to what had happened. "OK, we fought, she tackled me and I freed an arm touching where I suppose her curse mark is. It went back and now she's unconscious…Arg what could have caused that." Naruto started pulling out his hair as he heard a soft groan of pain behind him, he looked over at the girl and saw her eyes opening and shutting. "Hm, she's an enemy I should take her to Konoha…But they'll just make her condition worse or kill her right off the bat. OK Naruto are you willing to let a defenceless enemy die by your hands, one that isn't all that much older then you." Naruto whispered to himself, his ninja instincts debating against his nature. "Sigh, fine I'll help her, but then from there I'll take her to Konoha seeing as I will not be able to enter the village with an enemy, even an injured one." With that said he gently picked up the girl and made his way to the closest town, Enjaku._

_Tayuya was lying flat on her back her mind in complete turmoil as the blond leaf dumb ass stood in front of her. 'Crap, I keep falling in to and out of consciousness. Just fucking great not only did I lose to a leaf fucking Genin, now he's going to kill me, or take me to his village so they can extract information from me then kill me. Or if he leaves me and Orochimaru finds me, and I know he will because of the curse seal, he'll punish me, experiment on me, then kill me…Sigh fucking great.' Tayuya had slowly turned her head and saw the blond ninja talking to himself, 'I lose to a ninja who talks to himself, god I'm weak.' Tayuya slipped into unconsciousness again just to reawaken briefly to see the blond bending over her. 'Fuck.' When the red head awoke again she found herself lying on something soft, and her body was feeling better then it had before, though still hurt like a bitch as she would say. "Where -cough- where the hell am I, Konoha?" She said aloud not expecting an answer though that is what she got. _

"_No, you're in Enjaku; I brought you here to get you treated." Tayuya looked surprised to hear a somewhat familiar voice, she turned her head and came face to face with the leaf-nin she had fought. 'What, why would he help me and why does he look so familiar, hm…wait ocean blue eyes, three whisker-like marks on each cheek, a hideous orange outfit, crap it's the boy Orochimaru told me to avoid at all cost, the one with the Kyuubi sealed in him.' _

"_Hey, why did you help me?" Tayuya asked in a raspy voice, curious as hell as to the blonds' reasoning. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, _

"_Simply because it's in my nature to do so." He answered. Tayuya looked at him as if he was crazy. _

"_But I'm an enemy." _

"_Yes, and I would have taken you to the leaf if you hadn't whimpered 'Orochimaru-sama please don't kill me.' Which I assume means that the Snake-teme will kill you if he finds you." Tayuya kept staring at Naruto wondering if she should yell at his stupidity or thank Kami for her luck to be found by a compassionate person, but that was short lived when she remembered the curse seal. _

"_Crap, Orochimaru will still find me regardless; all he has to do is track me using the cruse seal." She put her hand on the seal on her shoulder and found it feeling a little different. _

"_Actually I don't think that'll be a problem, you see when we fought my 'special' chakra changed your seal, and when you were resting the purple vile aura burned away changing the seal." Tayuya looked at the blond, her expression voicing her unheard question. "Well we were lucky and just so happen to have an archaeologist beside you who told me that the seal on your neck is an mutated form of a rare demonic seal use to store weak youkai used for healing purposes, but that idea was thrown away when people started dying from it. Anyways he said that the seal reverted back to its original state because you came into contact with youkai just recently." Naruto explained Tayuya looked at the blond with an unreadable expression on her face. _

"_What's your name shit-head?" She asked locking eyes with Naruto, "Cause I only know you as that annoying leaf brat, and the boy who holds the Kyuubi, though I don't really care much about that." Naruto looked surprised when he heard the Kyuubi part and allowed himself a small smile, _

"_Uzumaki Naruto." He answered just as a doctor burst in. _

"_Sorry to interrupt but there are some leaf Hunter-nin here, they say they're looking for you I think." The doctor said pointing to Naruto. _

"_Crap the Hunter-nin'll kill me if they find me." Tayuya said a little panicked, that's when she felt a pair of arms scoop her up and move towards the window. _

"_Doc, thanks for treating her, but as far as you're concerned only I was in here OK." The doctor looked at he boy and paled slightly, but nodded none the less when he saw the pleading look in Naruto's bright ocean eyes. "Thanks." Naruto said jumping out of the window and running towards the mountain thanking Kami there were only two Hunter-nin and that his stealth was top classed because of his pranks. After weaving though the streets and going up the closest mountain, they entered a cave. Naruto gently set the girl down as she crawled away and puke. _

"_Hey shit-head warn me next time you're gonna do that!" She yelled sitting in front of him. _

"_Gomen had to get away." He said rubbing the back of his head. _

"_Hump, why are you still helping me?" _

"_Because it's in my nature." From that moment on for two months Tayuya lived in that cave, Naruto buying supplies for her when he was near on missions or her doing it herself when she was strong enough to use Henge no Jutsu. She used the near by river to clean herself and for cleaning her now patched up clothes. Moreover, every time he came by she would always as the same question. _

"_Why are you still helping me?"_

_**Flashback End**_

"I still don't get why you're helping me." Tayuya stated as he got up, walking out of the cave. He stopped turning his head and giving her a warm smile.

"Cause I can tell you've lived a hard life, a life shunned by others and the only thing you want is attention, I can relate. That's why I care, and as I said before it's against my nature to not help someone in need." He then proceeded out as Tayuya yelled.

"How the hell would you be able to know that, huh shit-head!" She heard laughter and a

"Good-bye Tayuya-chan, see you soon." as her response.

"Damn blond and his all knowing eyes, can't believe he could tell that, damn him and that hot smile of his." She grumbled as she closed her eyes. Falling asleep, knowing Naruto would re-activate the alert seals in the entrance so that she can cast a genjutsu over herself. Naruto returned to his teammates acting like nothing had happened and the Kage-bunshin he had left at the local ramen stand was actually him. The next day the four Genin left returning to their home.

One month later Tayuya was playing her flute in the quite cave, slightly bored without the brightly coloured leaf-nin around. Her flute had started by playing a quite sad tone, but abruptly changed when she felt the traps activate casting a Genjutsu over herself. She immediately let it drop when she saw Naruto. She was about to call out her usual greeting, but stopped when she saw his expression, "Hey shit-head what's wrong?" She asked, slightly concerned with the only companion she had, had for the past few months.

"Nothing much Tayuya-chan, just a 2 ½ year training trip with Ero-sennin, so I won't be able to visit for a while." Tayuya looked at Naruto with an 'I-don't-really-care' expression, but inside she was in total chaos, her thoughts screaming in her head. _'Tayuya tell him you don't want him to go, or try and convince him to take you with him, at least tell him you've grown fond of him during these three months.' _However, her mouth wasn't listening to her brain.

"Ah well that sucks, guess I'll have to go get food myself. Anyways shit-head when ya leaving." Naruto gave a sad smile causing Tayuya to flinch.

"Actually when I leave here I'll be gone…Well actually I better get going, Ero-sennin will only be distracted by the bath houses for only so long. See ya in two years Tayuya-chan." With that said, he turned leaving as Tayuya waved whispering.

"You better come back alive and strong…Naruto-kun." She thought her words had fallen on deaf ears, but outside the smile Naruto was sporting total a completely different story as he said,

"Don't worry Tayuya-chan, I will."

Two and half years, that's how long Tayuya had been feeling alone. Even after moving into the town a year ago she still felt unease without the fox vessel around. Tayuya had grown and developed further making her slightly taller with a curvy figure, her assets had grown more pronounced though not by very much. Gone was her sound uniform being replaced by an armless grey loose fit shirt and a long reddish orange skirt reaching just above her moccasin clad feet. Over the two years Tayuya had kept her ninja training up, just in case she needed to escape, though she doubt anymore leaf hunter-nin would still be searching after all this time. As she walked down the street to her small one story house she sub-consciously held the seal that Naruto had altered, she found out that even after Orochimaru influence had disappeared she still could use the seal like before, though she had a few surprises when she had transformed LV 2. She thought about how Sound-nin and even Orochimaru himself had passed by the town and hadn't given her a glance while she was in Henge. Even if she was far from him Orochimaru should have felt the sickening pulse of the seal, yet he merely passed by her without a second glance, probably passing her off as a weak villager. That day when he walked by her as she was walking to a store, she immediately stiffened recognizing Orochimaru's in disguise she felt her seal pulse and awaited death but he quickly breezed pas her. She had been stunned by the action that she was frozen in spot for 20 minutes. When she snapped out of it she ran home and cried, cried tears of joy as a huge smile threatened to split her face, she thanked Kami repeatedly then thanked the person responsible for this second change, her saviour and close friend Uzumaki Naruto.

After a restful night wondering what Naruto was doing, she awoke to the sounds of the people outside. She got up, showered and put on a fresh pair of clothes after she found herself in front of the mirror fixing up her hair, which was strange because she almost never did this. As Tayuya was moving her now longer reddish orange hair she felt something big was going to happened, but she didn't know what it was all that she could tell was that it would fill her with immense joy. She had a late breakfast and did some quick shopping when she finished. She was now heading to the park her, flute in hand, towards an old huge tree right in the middle where many small kids and some parents were resting under the shade. When the kids saw her they started cheering and the parents gave her warm welcoming smiles, smiles that she had gotten use to just recently. She headed to a big rock under the shade and sat as the small kids gathered around her, she smiled and brought her flute to her mouth, beginning one of her most favoured past times playing her flute for the chibi audience in front of as they quietly 'Awed' and 'wowed' the performance. She had accidentally stumbled on this past time 7 months ago or so when she needed to play her flute in a relaxing place, she sat on the same rock and played noticing a bunch of kids playing around her. She tuned out the kids and played closing her eyes to concentrate. She played three full songs before she opened back her eyes and saw every single child that had been playing was now sitting in front of her amazed and excited by the music, even some of the parents were there enjoying the songs as well. At first, she was a little uncomfortable but soon found it immensely fulfilling when she saw the look in the children's eyes.

As she finished her last song for the kids a gentle wind blew, fluttering her hair as a familiar feeling welded up inside. When she finish the kids clapped and cheered, but one voice cut through all of theirs to her causing her breath to hitch and her heart to skip a beat. "Beautiful as ever, your ability to play the flute hasn't diminished at all after two years, eh Tayuya-chan." Tayuya slowly turned to the voice and saw the person she had longed to gaze upon, she stood up and walked right up to him, some of the kids watching the strange blond haired man who seemed to have hypnotised the young women. They all giggled as their parents shushed them away smiling at the expression and aura of pure happiness radiating from Tayuya as they to left the two teenagers alone. Tayuya stood in front of Naruto noticing that he had grown from an inch shorter then her to a full head taller, he had lost the almost pure orange jumpsuit and replaced it with a mostly black jumpsuit top with orange doing down the sides. She smirks at him as her mind gives her one thousand and one things to say, but her mouth starts working before her brain catches up,

"So shit-head, you've returned." Naruto smiles as he chuckles tilting his head to the side causing locks of his hair to shift giving him a boyish charm to his alluring smile.

"Yeah, I've returned, and I'm stronger then ever." He then closes his eyes and his smile warms up even more, "Just like you asked two years ago before I left." Tayuya wore a shocked expression when she heard this,

"What, you heard Me." she stated as he nodded, _'Heh, and all this time I regretted not saying that to him all this time.'_ She smiled and said, "Wanna get some ramen." This time Naruto smirked as he said,

"Sure, but I'll pay." He then walked towards the nearest stand as he said in a normal tone, "By the way Tayuya you really are looking more beautiful since the last time I saw you. Heh you must have men dropping on their knees." Naruto laughed a little as he looked back at the following girl blush, "Damn, well shit-head what happened to the -chan suffix from my name?"

"Huh, I thought you disliked that." Tayuya looked at the back of his head knowing that he knew she was blushing again.

"Well seeing as we're sort of close and all I guess I can allow it, so long as you don't over use it." She stated in a huffed tone.

"Ok Tayuya-chan." Was the simple response from her blond companion. When they reached the stand they both ordered, Tayuya still astounded by the amount of ramen Naruto could eat. After they were done and the hefty bill was paid for they walked around the village, enjoying each other's company. "Hey shit head," Tayuya said all of a sudden, "How long are you gonna stay?" She looked beside her at Naruto as he answered,

"Ero-sennin said we could stay for tonight only, and then we're off to Konoha." Tayuya's face showed her disappointment but she quickly schooled her face saying in a whiney tone,

"Well that sucks. Well seeing as you're going to leave tomorrow, I'll show you all the best places in this village to hang out at. Naruto nodded as she took his hand, both blushing though they were unaware of the other doing it. They spent the whole day together going to all of Tayuya's favourite spots, and then when the day ended Naruto took her home and wish her good night, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before he left leaving the foul mouthed girl dazed for a moment as she entered her apartment. She did her usual routine and got into bed wanting to wake up early enough to see Naruto off. Tayuya lay in her bed thinking about the day the two spent together, making it one of the happiest days Tayuya had ever had in the past three years. She remembered when they were in the park and what he said to her when she asked about Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_Tayuya and Naruto were both sitting under the shade of the giant tree as they watched the kids playing. Tayuya peaked a glance over to the blond wondering how in the hell someone who looked so childish can become so handsome and, dare she say it, dreamy. "Hey shit-head what are ya gonna do about the Uchiha brat?" A simple question just to start a conversation but it had darkened the mood and Tayuya had gotten worried that she had said the wrong thing. "Uh Naruto I'm sor…" She started say trying to apologise for her mistake but he waved her off giving a small, sad smile. _

"_Don't worry about it Tayuya-chan, just a touchy subject. Anyways for what I'm going to do to the Teme, simple bring him back to Konoha or kill him in the process. Though I'll have to try really hard not to do that." At that last statement Tayuya's curiosity sparked, _

"_Why, he that important to you or something?" She asked. _

"_Sigh, well he's like my brother but that won't stop me from killing him. You see there's this girl in Konoha her name is Haruno Sakura, she's a really close friend of mine and I promised her that I'd bring back Sasuke alive." When Tayuya heard the affection, he had put behind saying Sakura's name she couldn't help but get jealous, _

"_Teh, so is this Sakura girl that important to you." She said with a bit of bitterness. Naruto noticed the tone and couldn't help but smile, _

"_Ne Tayuya-chan, are you jealous." He said in a playful tone poking her side. _

"_Pfft, why in the blue fuck would I be jealous over some bitch I don't even know." She crossed her arms as she said this getting bitterer by the second. Naruto couldn't help but laugh as he tickled her saying in a singsong voice, _

"_Tayuya-chan is jealous, Tayuya-chan is jealous." She tried to resist but she couldn't hold it and burst out laughing, she then started tickling him back in an attempt to stop him. After the tickle war the two teens lay down on the grass next to each other, Tayuya's bitterness had all but evaporated as well as Naruto's slight gloom about his former teammate. _

"_You know Tayuya-chan Sakura is important to me." Naruto said turning her head to her, Tayuya nodded her jealousy rising again, but what she heard Naruto say next made it drop down to 0, _

"_But Tayuya-chan you're just if not a little more important to me." _

"_Thanks Naruto-kun." She said smiling softly. "_

_Hey, you called me by my name. Ya know it's weird we've only known each other for 3 months at the most and we've already become such close friends." Naruto said looking at the clouds missing the nod and look of longing from the red headed teen next to him, _

'_And I wish we can become more.' They spent the rest of the afternoon in the park, eventually leaving and heading towards Tayuya's residence._

_**Flashback End**_

Tayuya lay in bed reminiscing for a solid hour without falling asleep. She kept turning around trying to get comfortable, but it was no use she couldn't close her eyes and slip into unconsciousness. She got up and got a drink of water to help her. As she drank her water Tayuya was again remembering the day, this time in greater detail as her thoughts ran though her mind. _'Today was great, man I'm going to miss him when he leaves I wish he could stay a bit longer…Hm now that I think about it he might be really busy from now on trying to retrieve Sasuke from Orochimaru, meaning I won't be able to spend more time with him or even tell him how I feel…Maybe I should tell him now, but I can't just do that…But if I don't I may never get a chance again. OK I'm going to tell him…But what will his reaction be, will he reject me because if he does…I…I don't know what I'll do. However, if I don't I may regret it later. OK I'm defiantly going to tell him, rejected or not at least I'll know and can move on, somehow.' _With these thoughts flashing through her mind, Tayuya hadn't noticed that her feet had already led her out of her house and into the Inn Naruto was staying at. When she finally did notice she was standing in front of the door he was assigned to. _'OK Tayuya deep breath, now knock.' _She did as she thought knocking on the door with a loud _thump! _She waited a few minutes and was rewarded with the sight of Naruto in just his boxers and loose T-shirt. _'Wow' _was the only thought that went through Tayuya's mind as Naruto asked,

"_Yawn. _Tayuya-chan is something wrong?" Tayuya looked into Naruto's ocean blue eyes, now slightly silted she now noticed as he eyed her curiously, "Uh, Tayuya. Hello shinobi world to Tayuya." He said waving his hand in front of her.

"Oh, ah Naruto, I us just came to, um say that well, since you're leaving tomorrow and I might now get a chance to say this so…Um Naruto-kun I…I…" As she had talked, her resolve had started to crumble causing her words to die in her throat. With her head down she sighed and said in a sadden tone, "I'm sorry I bothered you." She then turned to leave. Tayuya started to walk away when she felt a hand grab her wrist and gently pull her back as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her,

"I love you too Tayuya-chan." To say Tayuya was stunned would be an understatement.

"You…you do Naruto-kun?" She asked as she pushed her body closer to his,

"Yes, ever since I left I knew I liked you, and the more time I spent away from you the deeper the feeling became until…I found out I loved you." Tayuya couldn't help it and started crying as Naruto picked her up and took her to his room, closing the door behind them as he comforted her.

Several years later in Konoha, a familiar blond haired vessel was sitting in the Hokage's office. He was currently sitting across the Gondaime Hokage Tsunade who he came to love as a sister/mother figure. She had the look of concern as she had watched him enter just a few minutes ago, "So Obaa-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked deciding to start things off.

"_Sigh. _Naruto you're 19, and I'm saying this as someone who cares, but shouldn't you be dating or something boys your age do, I know being a Jounin is busy work but you need companionship." Tsunade said leaning forward on her desk, "I mean at least go looking for someone." She added.

"Sorry Obaa-chan but my heart already belongs to someone, and I'll never give it to another." Naruto said smiling at her.

'_Hm, looks like he's still hung up on Sakura. Yet even though they do seem a lot closer, I doubt she would return his feeling. Though on the note of Sakura I'm very proud to know she got over that arrogant Uchiha brat, going so far as to knock him unconscious when he said she was now strong enough to bear his children, heh heh, never had so much fun playing with someone's medication like that.' _"Well Naruto even though I'm sure you and Sakura are very close I don't think-" She was saying just to be cut off Naruto who laughed, "What's so funny brat?" Tsunade said in an annoyed tone,

"Sorry Obaa-chan but it seems you're another person who hasn't figured it out, I've been over that silly little crush on Sakura for a while now, and we're nothing more then close friends. My heart belongs to another." Tsunade was quite surprised at this but was intrigued to find out that her surrogate little brother was already in love and with someone, she didn't know. _'_

_Hm, I wonder who it is. Well who ever it is better not hurt him or she'll suffer the wrath of the Hokage.' _Tsunade thought her protectiveness kicking in, "OK Naruto who is this mystery girl, I'd like to meet her."

"Well Obaa-chan you don't have to worry about that, you'll meet her soon enough." Tsunade nodded as she wondered who the girl was,

"So Naruto who is she, do I know her?" She asked. Naruto was just about to answer when an ANBU puffed in and bowed saying,

"Hokage-sama it seems one of the former sound four has returned seeking vengeance."

"What who is it?" Tsunade said going into Hokage mode,

"The young girl with red hair and foul mouth, she just went LV 2 and is fighting off our Chuunin squad." A yelled shout of

"What!" alerted them to Naruto's speedy exit as Tsunade ran after him thinking that he would try to get revenge for the Sandaime.

"Naruto wait, calm down." She shouted after him as she ran behind him.

Tayuya was not having a good day, first the Chuunin guarding the gate was the student of that lazy bum she fought with years ago and he just had to have dropped by with the sand bitch behind him to check up on them. Then when she tries to hide, because Naruto had told her to avoid unnecessary fights they spot her and yell, attacking her and calling for back up. Now she had to push into her new LV 2 curse seal, she looked exactly the same as before but her eyes were now silted, and she had claws as well as fangs and three bushy fox-like tails behind her. Currently she was holding the attacks off trying not to hurt anyone and praying that Naruto or someone would come and help, luckily her prayer was answered in the form of her blond lover. "God fucking finally, what took you so long." Naruto, who had landing and stopped the attacks said,

"Sorry Tayuya-chan, I was all the way in the Hokage tower on the other side of the village."

"Humped, I come here to talk to your Hokage as you asked and I get attacked." Tayuya complained as her demon fox seal, as she dubbed it, receded back turning back to normal. The crowd of ninja watched the scene unfold with shock as Tsunade landed next to them,

"What happened?" She asked Shikamaru seeing as he was the closes to her.

"Uh, Hokage-sama this girl who was from sound, one which I had fought on the day of the Uchiha deflection came to the gate where Temari and I recognized her and immediately attack. She then went into curse LV 2 when we called for back up, though she looked different from before. Then Naruto showed up and stop the attack, she also stopped and changed back and now Naruto and she are talking." Tsunade looked over at the two and walked up saying,

"Naruto get away from her, she's dangerous. ANBU take her into custody we should question why she's here." The ANBU surround the girl and were about to grab her when they all went flying courtesy of Naruto. "Naruto what's the meaning of this." Tsunade said stopping her in tracks.

"Sorry Hokage-sama but she's here on my request, so no more aggressive actions against her." Tsunade knew this was a very important matter if Naruto used her official title.

"Very well Naruto, but if I may ask who is she to you." When the rest of the ninja heard this they were also curious, especially Shikamaru and Temari who had their fan and trench knives ready.

"Well Obaa-chan she's my…Well-" But he was cut off by a loud scream of

"Otsu-san!" As a small blond and blue bullet tackled Naruto down revealing a small girl no older then three with reddish blond hair and piercing blue eyes with two whisker like marks on her cheeks. She wore a small blue t-shirt and matching shorts. Everyone stared at the chibi as she started talking at a quick pace, "Hey Otsu-san did you see how fucking fast I was going. Hey Okaa-san you look like hell, what happened." Naruto looked at Tayuya, who smiled sheepishly,

"Well I can't help it if she has good hearing." Naruto shook his head as he stood, holding the little reddish-blond in his arms,

"Marico how many times have I told you about swearing?"

"Sorry otou-san." Marico said giving a foxy grin just as a young women ran to them panting heavily,

"I'm -pant- sorry Tayuya-san -pant- I couldn't stop her when -pant- she heard her father was here." She then bowed as she said, "-pant- Hello Naruto-san." Naruto nodded a greeting as all the leaf-nin stared at the child.

"Otou-san they're staring at me, didn't you say staring was bad." When she said that everyone snapped out of it and all the females present except for Tsunade swarmed the blonds squealing out 'Kawai' and 'Oh, she's so cute' of course Marico loved the attention while Naruto felt a little uncomfortable. As this was going on Tsunade walked over to Tayuya and looked the girl straight in the eyes,

"So you're the love Naruto was talking about." Tsunade stated as Tayuya nodded.

"Yep, I'm Naru-kun's lover and the mother of our child, and…" She held out her hand showing off a diamond ring as she proudly stated, "Officially one Uzumaki Tayuya, his wife." Tsunade chuckled as she whispered something along the lines of 'most unpredictable ninja around, most defiantly.' As she was conversing with Tayuya, some of the Konoha 12 had arrived including Sakura, Ino, Neji, Ten-ten, and Hinata. Sakura and Ino were beside their Hokage to find out what had happened, but when Sakua saw who the supposed intruder was; she brightened up and said,

"Tayuya-san nice to see you again, hope Marico is OK." Tayuya nodded as Tsunade looked at her student,

"You knew about this?" Sakura nodded and said,

"I was curious to know where Naruto would sneak off to once a month, and got a little worried when he seemed to be nervous and jumpy, that's when I found a pacing Naruto with a 9 month pregnant Tayuya, I had to help deliver the baby to keep Naruto calm when they yelled for help."

"And you didn't tell me because?" Tsunade asked as Sakura simply answered,

"Wasn't my place." Tsunade nodded as she sighed, turning her attention back on Tayuya,

"Well I guess you want to move here, correct?"

"Yeah, I want Marico to be near her father and I'm going to need help as she gets older seeing as the people who use to help now have kids of their own." Tsunade nodded again and said,

"Come to the tower later we'll get you recorded as a citizen." Tayuya nodded as she looked over at Naruto who was now surround by all the ninja there and was being questioned as Marico played with Hinata.

"Ahem, Tayuya-san how long have you and Naruto been together?" Ino asked in a curious voice,

"About the same time he returned here." She said, "That night when I confessed was awesome, though nothing really happened I got enough information that made our first time the best. Did you know that if you slowly lick his left cheek over the whisker marks he'll pounce you, ready to…" She got a glazed look in her eyes as she mumbled incoherent words, though some where understandable such as 'Big, awesome, stamina-freak, and gentle.' She snapped out of the memory and focused her attention on the three women in front of her. "Marico and I will be moving in with Naru-kun, and if I may ask can you have someone escort Sasume home I'll pay if needed." Tsunade waved it off saying it was fine. "OK, well if you don't mind I'll see you later Hokage-sama, cause right now our little family has some catching up to do." with that said she left managing to get Naruto and Marico away from the crowd as the small girl said,

"Okaa-san can we get some ramen, I'm hungry." She cheered as both her parents agreed, both of them taking each of her hands.

As Tsunade watched the scene, she couldn't help but tear up. Shizune, who was the only one left as everyone went back to duty looked at her mentor confused, Tsunade sensing the confusion answered,

"He never thought he would gain a family, others said it was impossible but yet again he makes the impossible, possible with almost no effort. I'm glad and happy to see him like this and to know I gained a sister/daughter-in-law and niece/granddaughter as well." They both watched as the happy couple and child walked down the streets everyone of the villagers and ninja smiling and waving hello to them, the blond who defeated Orochimaru, defended against Akatsuki, and brought back the younger Uchiha traitor relatively unharmed. There were still those who hated the boy for his demon, but they were now few in numbers being dwarfed by the number that see the boy as who he really is, a hero, a kind and loyal ninja, and the next inline to receive the famed title of 'Konoha's second Yellow Flash.' Lastly but not least, a human who's now radiant smile as he walks with his family makes everyone who sees it smile right back, and others say that the Yondaime Hokage now walks among the living.

* * *

A/N: Well here's the first chapter of 'The Fox Boy And The...' Wow it's longer then I expected, though that won't matter much if the story wasn't any good, and I apologise it seems rushed or anything. Well at the moment it's 2:00am so if you find mistakes or anything in need for corrections don't delay and inform me so I an fix it. Well this is NaruXTayu and my first romantic fic ever WOOT. OK well R&R if you like it. Oh and for my other story 'Brother's Bond' I'm having slight writer's block so I have no idea when I'll be able to post the next chapter for it, though I am in the process of typing in a painfully slow way, oh and even though I only have like three reviews right now it's more then enough to inspire me to write, and seeing as they were very positive was a bonus. Anyways like I said R&R Ja ne. 


	2. The Snake Charmer

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, cause if I did then I'd be hella rich

* * *

**Chapter 2: Snake Charmer**

On a hot summer day in Fire country, in the village hidden in the leaves people were going about their daily routine. Most, being civilians, were out shopping and picking up groceries as the ninja of the leaf were patrolling the streets and rooftops as well as guarding the gates. As the day progressed, a certain loud, hyperactive person was walking down the street as the villagers glared and moved away. This hyperactive person was minding their business and whistling a cheerful tune. When said person passed by a group of women walking down the street one of them said in a low voice.

"Snake Whore." And kept going as her and the group laughed quietly thinking that one purple haired special Jounin, wearing a fishnet body suit and mini-skirt with a cream coloured trench coat over it didn't hear. Though they would've been mistaken as Mitarashi Anko winced slightly at the insult that was thrown at her, but choose to ignore it. She sighed as she stopped whistling and looked around at everyone.

'_Why is it that after all this time they still glare at me like this, you'd think that they would have figured out that I hate Orochimaru's guts.'_ She thought as she looked up at the clear blue sky, _'I guess they wouldn't, I mean they still feel the same way about that Kyuubi kid, even though he's now a Jounin and has saved this village so many times…I wonder how he puts up with it all, I got this treatment when I was old enough to understand why but he got it when he was just a few hours old.'_She continued to think as a cocky villager walked right up to her and said.

"Hey Snake Whore, wanna have a good time I'll show you a real snake compared to that traitor you were doing." Anko's eyebrow twitched as she gave a sweet smile.

"Oh, really now." She said in an overly sweet voice, "I seriously doubt a pitiful person like you could fulfill my desires, besides I never did that asshole sensei of mine, I'd prefer to skin him alive." The villager chuckled as he said with his eyes gaining a smug look.

"That's not what I heard Snake Whore, you were just twelve and were already on the hunt for-" He winked as he continued, "And that you went after the Snake because he was a Sannin, now how close am I." Anko's smile left her face as she closed her eyes in anger, this made the man grin evilly as he said, "See I was right, now Snake Whore lets go over to that alleyway there and I'll show what a 'real' man feels like, oh and I hope the rumours are true about how good you are on your kn-." He never finished as Anko screamed out a war cry, startling everyone who was ignoring what the man was doing. Anko drove a fist into his face causing him to fly back and crash into a wall, she then rushed and pinned him to the wall with her forearm as she took out a kunai and brought it above her head, ready to kill the scum who had started crying and begging for his life as the other villagers called for help. Anko ignored them as she locked eyes with the piece of trash crying in front of her as her mind went a mile-a-minute, old memories and feeling coming to the surface, with a final scream she brought the kunai down aiming for the artery in his neck as a hand grabbed and stopped her. She was then pulled away as a vaguely familiar voice said.

"Anko what in the hell are you doing." She looked back and came face to face with a pair of slit ocean blue eyes and a mop of bright blonde hair that only belonged to one Uzumaki Naruto as she froze. Naruto looked down at the stunned women then at the man as he said, "What happened here?" He looked back at the surrounding crowd as he saw the looked of disgust and glares they were giving him. Naruto's killer intent flared as he said, "What happened!" a villager stepped forward as he said.

"Well _sir, _that Snake Whore attacked that man who was just asking her out." He glared at Naruto as said blonde said.

"Lee!" a green blur appeared beside him revealing Rock Lee in a Chuunin vest, looking more and more like Gai everyday.

"Hai Naruto-kun." He said as he saluted, Naruto nodded to him as people thought he was going to send Anko in for treason, but what happened instead was Naruto saying.

"Lee, take that scum of a man and anyone who protest to Ibiki for provoking a ninja of the leaf." Lee nodded and roughly picked up the man, he then looked around at everyone else waiting for any protest, many looked like they wanted to say something but wouldn't risk going to a torture specialist who also happens to be a friend with Anko. When Lee saw no one saying anything he saluted again and left, the man hanging on his shoulder unconscious after said man noticed Anko missing the kunai from her hand and a kunai now embedded into the wall just a few centimetres away from his family jewels. When the Green beast left, leaving the two Jounin people started yelling.

"What's the meaning of this Demon, that bitch is to blame." Naruto looked at them with anger as he said.

"You ignorant villagers, I thought you changed but after seeing what happened just now I guess this village still clings to its blindness and terrible ways of treating other people!" Anko looked up at the eighteen year old as she wondered.

'_Why is he yelling at them, why doesn't he just do what all the others do and take me to Hokage-sama.' _Her thought were interrupted when a villager said.

"But she's nothing but a whore, she doesn't deserve kindness she would've betray us to Orochimaru in a heartbeat." Anko felt her eyes tear up as the harshness of the village and Orochimaru was catching up to her, but her eyes widen when the villager was knocked back by a powerful wave of Kyuubi laced killer intent.

"You will not speak about a fellow leaf-nin like that in front of me, especially one as loyal as Anko here." He then glared as he finished with another wave of killer intent as he shouted, "All of you, if you wish to avoid a trip to Ibiki then I suggest to leave. IMMEDIATELY!" All the villagers ran as Anko stared at the demon vessel, she again felt tears coming to her eyes as he thought.

'_Why, why is he doing this I barely know him outside of missions and such, so why.'_ She looked into his silt, ocean blue eyes as he turned his head to her, the anger leaving as it was replaced with warmth and kindness.

"Hey are you ok Anko?" He asked in a soft voice, she was about to answer when she realised that he was still holding her wrist and one arm was around her waist. She pulled out of his slight embrace and turned to him, though her head was looking down to the side.

"Yeah I'm ok, I'll live." She then put on a fake smile as she looked at him and said, "So fox, uh you know thanks for stopping me." She then turned around and started to leave as Naruto said.

"Hey Anko, how about I treat you to dango you look really down." She turned to him, her fake smile back on as she said, "Aw come on do I look down to you."

"Yep." Was his simple answer as he stepped up to her. standing three inches taller then her he looked down with worried eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Anko as he said. "Anko I know that smile of yours is fake, I can easily tell cause I've done the same thing in the past and have picked up the ability to read and see through other people." Anko looked up at him surprised as he answered her unasked question. He then grabbed her hand and pulled her on top of the roof as he said, "Come on I'll buy as much as you want, no limit." She was slightly dazed when he pulled her to the roof, she heard what he said and nodded as they both headed towards the Dango shop. As they jumped from roof top to roof top Anko snapped out her daze and said.

"Hey Fox, why did you defend me and why are you treating me to dango. No one does that except Kurenai, but she can't really do that now cause of little Ren." Naruto chuckled at this as he remembered babysitting Ren and the determination the small two-year-old boy had to climb and touch Naruto's golden, shiny hair.

"Well I disliked the way the villagers were treating you, it reminded me of the way they use to, and sometimes still, treat me." He said as Anko sighed.

'_So it was only cause it reminded him of what he went through.'_ She thought.

"Also the reason why I defended you and am willing to pay a couple months worth of salary on dango for you is, well because you've become one of my precious people." When she heard this, her pervious thought vanished, being replaced by curiosity.

"I'm one of your precious people, but how?" She asked as Naruto smiled,

"Well for one thing you've never seen me as the Kyuubi, and for those few missions we were on together you were always fun to be around and always helped me when I was having trouble on something. You also taught me some of your own personal Jutsu, which might not seem like much, but to me I never had anyone except Ero-sennin teach me any useful Jutsu." He explained as they both landed in front of the shop. They both entered as Anko processed this new information, but was immediately distracted by the aroma of freshly made dango. As Naruto sat down at the counter, he saw Anko in a sort of daze as drool started falling from her mouth walk to the counter and sit next to him. "Heh, so it's true that you're just as addicted to dango as I am to ramen." Stated Naruto as he smiled and wiping the drool, completely missing the slight blush that had appeared on her face when her eyes refocused and darted over to him briefly before looking at the old man in front of them with a small smile.

"Well Anko shall I just close the store now seeing as you snagged Uzumaki here which would result, as I recall your appetite, in me running out of dango before tonight?" He asked with a chuckle, Anko stuck her tongue out at him with a smirk.

"Yep old man, seeing as Naruto has given me no limits." He replied as Naruto shook his head. The blonde Jounin then looked up at the man with a smile.

"Hey old man Ichiraku, I didn't know you also ran the dango shop." Naruto said as Teuchi said.

"Well I thought it would be a good idea to expand seeing as Miss Anko here has a craving for dango as big as your ramen addiction." He then laughed as his number one customer rubbed his temple with a smile. Anko, looking between the blonde and old man shook her head as she said.

"Ok old man I want you to keep making dango till we're both full." Teuchi looked at the purple hair Jounin as a sparkle came into his eye.

"Heh, and here I thought you would give me a challenge." He said as he got everything ready and cooking within minutes. After the food finished Teuchi placed it in front of the two smiling, but he quickly frowned when he looked behind them. Naruto and Anko curious as to the sudden mood change looked back and saw a couple of people pointing and whispering at them. Teuchi, not liking this since he heard 'demon' and 'snake whore' as well as the word 'kill them' among the things being said, stood up straight and looked at the three. "Excuse me young men, but if there is a problem then I'd suggest you vacate." He then looked in their eyes when he caught their attention, "I don't want any trouble." The tree men looked at the old ramen/dango seller with pointed glares as one of them shouted.

"Well sorry old timer, so long as you have the demon and snake whore here there's always gonna be trouble. Isn't that right." He said looking at his two friends who smirked and got up flipping the table over. The one who had spoken looked back at the old man after watching his friends create a little chaos. "You see, so long as that fox demon and Orochimaru's whore come here then this shop will be branded a demon lovers spot and destroyed." He smirked when he saw Anko tense at the name Orochimaru, he also noticed that Teuchi looked like he was about to attack them. When he looked to where Naruto was sitting he saw an empty seat. Raising and eyebrow he looked to his two friends to see them falling as Naruto appeared behind him.

"I suggest you vacate like the old man said else you'll be arrested for public vandalism." The man slowly turned to Naruto and was about to say something back when he saw an ANBU behind the blonde, the man smirked again when he said.

"Well demon, I think you're gonna be the one put behind bars for attacking Konoha citizens." He then chuckled as the ANBU spoke with a tone of calm, cool superiority.

"Uzumaki Naruto, please step here." He pointed to the spot beside when as Naruto shrugged and did as he was told, the ANBU pulled out a pair of cuffs and the man's smirked grew larger, but quickly disappeared when the cuffs clamped on his arms, as well as the other two if the other two ANBU and clicking sound near them was any indication.

"What's the meaning of this?" The man shouted as the ANBU answered in a cold tone.

"Just as Naruto said, you are being arrested for property damage." He then grabbed the man roughly and started dragging him as the other tow picked up the unconscious pair, but was stopped by Naruto's voice.

"Hey ANBU-san." Said ANBU stopped and looked at the blonde as he pulled out a small box from his Jounin vest, "Lee asked to give this to his 'Eternal Rival' the next time I saw you." The ANBU nodded with a hidden smile and a nodded of thanks before he turned back around, his long hair flipping up, then back down. Naruto watched the ANBU leave with a small smile as he walked back to the spot next to Anko, who he noticed had gotten really quite. "Hey Anko, you ok?" He asked with concern in his voice as the purple haired Jounin's hand shot to the spot on her neck where a certain curse seal mark use to reside before its master let the plain of the living. Naruto reached over and touched her hand but she flinched slightly causing the blonde to pull back.

"I'm sorry." She started as he continued looking down, her bangs covering her eyes, "But for as long as I can remember this village has given me nothing but grief, saying things like…that about me. Heh, it's the main reason I can't fall for anyone…" She looked back up at Naruto with sorrow filled eyes as he looked down with his own filled with sadness and pain. Naruto sighed and sat down as he looked off into space. Anko, who had calmed down a bit, turned back to the counter as another plate of dango was placed in front of her. Teuchi looked at his two favourite costumers and said.

"Here you go, it's on the house." Anko smiled as she nodded a thank you when Naruto shot up from his chair with a grin.

"Hey old man, can we get those to go I want to take Anko somewhere." Teuchi nodded as he wrapped the food to go as Anko gave Naruto a curious look. He smiled at her and grabbed her hand, making her heart skip a quick beat. She shook off the weird feeling as he pulled her up and grabbed the dango with his remaining free hand. They both left the shop and ran towards Hokage tower, but made a quick left turn away from the building, towards Hokage Mountain. Anko was curious as to why there were heading to an empty area, but didn't voice her questions as Naruto pulled her along, his hand intertwined with hers. She felt her face heat up a little, but ignored it as he let go and started hopping up the side of the mountain. After following him, they both landed on top of the Yondaime's head, just behind his wild spikes of stone hair. Naruto sat down and quickly unwrapped the dango as he answered her silent questions, "I brought you here because it's this place that helps me feel better, also because of the peace and quite as well as the view of Konoha." He gestured in front of him as Anko raised an eyebrow and looked behind her. Her eyes immediately widen as she saw a breathtaking scene of Konoha just before dusk as the sun started sinking below the horizon, it gave the sky a magnificent glow as the clouds reflecting the weakening orange light and bathing the village in soft glow. She turned back to Naruto to see him sitting back with the dango open beside him, "Come sit and eat, enjoy this tranquil scene before us in peace." Anko smirked when she heard the words coming from the blonde's mouth.

"Heh, sure Fox." She said taking a seat on the other side of the box, she then grabbed a stick and ate, enjoying the scene before her, the peace around her, and unknown to her the person beside her.

Naruto didn't understand why he did it, He was in the dango shop thinking of a way to cheer Anko up when the idea of taking her to his favourite spot to think and relaxed popped in his mind. He had started thinking about what Anko told him, then he realised something interesting. He took a quick glance at her, or more specify, at her choice of clothing when he remembered wearing a bright orange jumpsuit so people would notice him. His thoughts then led him to think.

'_Does Anko wear these indecent clothes for the same reason I wore a orange jumpsuit…does she wish for attention that she's being denied because of something out of her control.'_ These thoughts plagued his mind as he finally came to a realization. _'Anko and I, we aren't all that different from each other. I mean there are many differences but if you look closely, you'll see just as many similarities. We both were orphans at a young age, treated coldly and horribly because of something out of our control, had a Sannin as a sensei and are, well in her cause was, branded with a seal containing vial evil. Heh were so much alike it's somewhat scary, but it it's also because of this that we can understand each other.' _He looked over at the purple haired snake special Jounin as Teuchi placed a plate of dango in front of her. That when the idea popped in his mind. _"I know if she's even remotely like me then she'll love this place.'_ He jumped up, told the old dango/ramen chief to wrap the dango to go, grabbed her hand as well as the wrapped food, and dragged her towards Hokage Mountain. It wasn't until he made the sudden turn that he realised that he was holding her hand still and, much to his surprise and embarrassment that she was holding back. When they reached the base of the mountain she let go, much to both their relief and disappointment though the other didn't know it, they started climbing up and landed on the fourth's head. He sat down and answered Anko's unsaid questions, the reason he knew what she wanted to know was because he could read it on her face and body movement a trait he had picked up from being a lone for a long time and watching as people went on their lives, then enhanced and developed when he started hanging around the two Hyuuga teenagers Hinata and Neji. He then showed her the view before she sat down, enjoyed the peace, and quite as the two out-casts ate in comfortable silence. After a few hours of eating slowly and watching the day turn into night, they started talking to each other. It had felt strange to them; they felt comfortable sharing some of the things that not even their closes friends knew, though nothing too dark and/or deep. When midnight struck, they both got up and readied themselves to return home. After Naruto threw away the trash, he got ready to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his vest. He looked back and saw Anko holding him as she looked away slightly, her faced flushed.

"Um, hey Fox think we can do this again, you know, when we don't have any missions." Naruto raised an eyebrow and smirked as he said.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind Anko…chan." He then jumped off the edge of the mountain, stuck to the side with chakra, and ran down as Anko's slight blush reddened when the word _'Chan'_ repeated in her head. After a few minutes of staring off into space with joy swelling up in her she jumped down the path, laughing and cheering all the way down.

As the month went on the two Jounin would meet up three to four times a week buying a lot of dango and going to the top of Hokage Mountain sitting and relaxing as they chatted about everything, including some of their darkened past. They still didn't understand why but they found comfort when telling each other about their childhood and when they were growing up. Anko mostly talked about Orochimaru and what had happened before and after his deflection. Naruto told her about his trouble with the villagers and about how they treated him. They shared their bad memories, good memories and even some embarrassing ones, including the time when Naruto had, for reasons even beyond a genius mind, put on a green skin-tight spandex suit and imitated Gai and Lee for a day. No one would let him hear the end of it for months, Anko had accidentally blurted out that at age thirty she still hadn't been in a relationship or even slept with anyone. That last bit when she said how sad it was that she was still a 'Thirty year old virgin who hasn't been in a decent relationship since forever.' had caught Naruto by surprise and made him feel quite nervous and awkward around his new friend. However, he calmed down a bit after she repeatedly apologized and begged for his forgiveness. After the month Anko changed Naruto's nickname from 'Fox' to 'Naru-chan' adding a lot of playful affection when ever she said it, she even started pouncing and glomping him anytime she was near him for her new greeting. Naruto would always blush and start complaining about her new method of saying hello, but he would always smile revealing that he actually didn't mind the greeting at all, just not when something important was happening. She had reluctantly agreed but still felt happy, as well as another strange feeling she couldn't identify, she felt a longing to be next to the eighteen-year-old blonde bundle of energy constantly whenever she was in her apartment. One day she left her apartment and started hunting for her 'Naru-chan' She searched for an hour before she spotted him taking off on the roofs to a training ground. She followed behind him and hid in a bush as he landed in the middle of the training field. She saw that he didn't notice her and was about to pounce him when he turned away from her and smiled as he waved to someone landing in front of him. Anko watched the person and saw pink hair, it was Haruno Sakura and she had wrapped her blonde team-mate in a hug.

"What the, I thought she went on a long term mission with Shuzine-san. Well I guess she returned." She said to herself as she watched the girl keep on hugging Naruto, "Ok, I know they're team mates and everything but does she have to hug him for so long." Anko said in a bitter voice getting slightly jealous, she breathed a sigh of relief when they parted, but it returned in full force when they started talking. Sakura would constantly grab his hand or arm while smiling and laughing, or move really close to him and wrap a gloved arm around his broad shoulders. Anko started seething when Sakura wrapped her arms around a blushing Naruto's neck and started giggling. Anko watched as Sakura rested her forehead against his as she stared at him with half closed playful eyes and smirk, this cause Anko to jump out and rush Naruto as Sakura glanced at her and moved back before Anko jumped and side glomped Naruto, wrapping her arms and legs around him with a squeal of "Naru-channnnnnn!" causing both of them to fall over as she rubbed her check against his, causing the already flustered Naruto to go tomato red.

"Anko-chan." He whined as Sakura watched the display with delight in her eyes and a smile on her face.

'_Heh, Naruto wasn't kidding when he said that Anko-san had become quite attached to him. Though maybe I shouldn't have pulled that stunt when he told me she was hiding in the bushes. Well to late now and it confirms what I've been hearing and what Naruto just told me. So looks like Naruto's fallen for an older women, and in turn she's fallen for him…Though I doubt they know that…yet.'_ Sakura thought as the two Jounin picked themselves up. Anko was holding onto Naruto's arm quite tightly and was sending Sakura small warning glares, where in her mind she was saying _'Back away from my friend'_ but her body and the intensity of the glare indicated a different meaning _'Back away from my precious fox or else I'll pump you so full of snake venom that's you'll die before you hit the ground' _Sakura watched Anko with amusement in her eyes as she reached over and pried Anko off Naruto's arm.

"Hey Anko-san, I need to speak to you in private so Naruto can you stay here." Naruto nodded as the two disappeared in smoke before Anko to protest. When the two reappeared they were in front of the dango stand, Sakura dragged the snake summoner in and sat her down as she sat beside her.

"Ok, spill it pinky what do you want, I don't want to make Naru-chan wait to long." Sakura ignored the 'pinky' comment and smiled when she heard Anko's nickname for Naruto and how much affection she put behind it.

"Well Anko-san, it's actually about Naruto." Sakura started as Anko's death glare returned.

"What about him?" She asked in a bitter voice. Sakura heard this and her smile grew.

"Well Anko-san I need to ask you a few questions." She replied as Anko looked at her curiously.

'_Hm, maybe she wants me to give Naru-chan some space so they could spend more time together.'_ Were Anko's thoughts as her mood started dropping. Sakura, who notice that Anko was starting to look depressed, quickly started her questions.

"Ok Anko-san, what is Naruto to you?" Anko looked at the pink haired girl and said.

"He's my friend, one of my first and probably closes friend to me." Sakura nodded as he rubbed her chin.

"Ok, how do you feel about him? I mean do you like him a lot or something?" Anko's light brown eyes locked with Sakura's green ones as she said.

"Of course I like him, he's my friend…and I want to be near him all the time, and when I'm in my apartment I really miss him. I also really enjoy the time I spend with him, especially on top of Hokage Mountain, it gives me this weird really funny feeling that I don't know about. Uh." Anko then diverted her eyes as she thought, _'what the hell, why am I telling her all this.' _Sakura watched as Anko's face started flushing a little.

'_Hm, so she really has it bad for him…it's really a shame she doesn't realise it, but I guess when you have almost no one who understands or treats you well it tends to get difficult to learn of such emotions. Sigh, like love and compassion.'_ Thought the pink haired med-nin as an idea started formulating in her head. "Hm, Anko-san are you and Naruto more then just friends, like best friends or something?" Sakura asked in a casual tone. Anko's head snapped back at her as she stuttered a response.

"Wha, uh n-no we're just, um, we're just friends." Sakura leaned closer to Anko as she said.

"Do you want to be something more?" Anko watched the med-nin with a dumbfound expression as Sakura added, "I know Anko, I can see it as plain as day. You love our blonde idiot."

"What! Don't call him an idiot and I don't love him, I just like him." Anko shouted as Sakura smiled.

"Then why defend him when he doesn't mind being called that by his friends. Also Anko as I've said before I can see as plain as day, you love Naruto and want to say by his side." Anko started looking frantic as she said in a rushed voice.

"N-no you're wrong, he's my friend and nothing more. Even if what you say is true he won't feel the same about me, he only sees me as a friend…not a lover, girlfriend…or maybe his future wife." Anko started slowing down on the last bit of her sentence as she started becoming more depressed, "I mean, I'm 12 years his senior…that isn't a good thing, I'm much too old to even…think about being with him." Anko's head dropped as she realised, _'I do love him, I have had those thought.'_ She started tearing up a little as her thoughts continued_ 'But I can't do anything about it. I'm much to old to be with him and with my status he'll become even more hated, besides I doubt he even loves me like I love him.' _ Her thought was making her lose her 'mask' as her emotions bubbled up to the surface. Sakura watched as the Jounin in front of her started losing it, and began crying.

"Anko-san." Sakura said in a soft voice. Anko looked up at her with teary, pain-filled eyes as Sakura felt a sense of deja vu as Sakura remembered a 15-year-old blonde look at her with the same ocean blue eyes after his tainted chakra had injured her. Sakura reached over and put her arm around the women as she said. "Anko-san, Naruto does feel the same. He loves you as much as you love him probably." Anko froze at her words, and then slowly turned her head to see a sincere looking Sakura as she asked.

"R-really?" Sakura nodded as she said.

"Yes really, it's why he and I were meeting. Heh it's also the reason why I was being so intimate, I was pretending to be you and was teasing him a little with seduction." Anko looked at her as Sakura gave her a sheepish smile, but that dropped as Sakura added, "Anko, if you want Naruto to acknowledge your feelings your gonna have to show him. The reason why is because he knows I'll tell you and is afraid that you'd only return his feeling out of pity or necessity of you two being outcasts." Anko eyes widen at that as she thought.

'_His life must have really been bad, to feel that he would most likely receive love as something like that.' _"What do I have to do for him to realise it?" Anko asked as she sat up straight.

"Simply confess and show him somehow that you mean it. I guess you can try and do what you do best." Sakura said as she remembered something she had one read in a magazine. Her eyes then widen as she saw Anko gain a huge grin, her eyes now dry as she nodded and jumped out of her seat. She ran out side and said.

"Thanks Sakura, I think I'll do that." She then disappeared in a cloud of smoke returning to the training field as Sakura tried stopping her, then slumped down in defeat as she said.

"I hope Naruto doesn't die of blood lost, or something like that."

Naruto had waited for his friends for a long time, so long that he decided to lie down and take a short nap. He was dreaming of ramen, and snakes when he was shook wake roughly. His eyes snapped own to see Anko with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Naruto wake up, we have somewhere to go." She practically sang as Naruto stood up, a blonde eyebrow rising from Anko's odd behaviour.

"_Yawn_. Hi Anko-chan, what's up." Naruto said rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Anko's smile widen as she grabbed his hand and disappeared along with him in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in of Naruto's apartment. She then dragged him over to his bed and sat him down, as Naruto looked at her in a slight daze. After he shook that off he said, "Anko-chan, why are we here?" He saw that Anko was nervous and excited about something, "Uh, Anko is there something wrong. Do you need to tell me something?" He asked as Anko shook.

"Everything is fine." She then gave a small nervous smile as she added, "But I do have to tell you something…uh." Naruto looked up at her as she looked around the room, her smile growing even more nervous. Then she looked straight into his ocean blue eyes and shot forward, tackling down as her lips crashed down onto his. Naruto was stunned when Anko kissed him that he didn't move after she released it. Naruto looked down on the women on top of him as she kept looking at him and down at his chest, a heavy blush on her face. "Na-Naruto I…I love you." She said as she kissed him lightly, "I've fallen in love with you, with everything about you." She gave him another light kiss, "It hurts whenever you're not around, I feel lonely in my apartment at night and when you leave my side I start to feel a chill." She gave him a long passionate kiss as Naruto started coming out of his shocked state.

"B-but Anko-chan, what-what about the Kyuubi." Anko locked eyes with him again as she said.

"I don't care I love you still." Naruto started into her eyes as she saw nothing but love as well as pain. Naruto couldn't understand it, he placed his hands on her shoulder to get her off of him but she grabbed a fist full of shirt as she buried her head into his chest. "Please Naruto, don't reject me. I really do love you and I know, at least I hope, you feel the same way." Naruto watched as Anko peaked at him and he couldn't help but smile. He wrapped his arms around her and said.

"Anko-chan I do feel the same, and from the look in your eyes, even though I know Sakura told you, I can see you really mean it. Heh Anko you've invaded my heart and have become my most precious person." Naruto felt a his shirt start to get wet as Anko pulled herself up to his face and planted another passionate kiss, she then kissed his cheek and neck as she repeated.

"I love you." Anko then licked his neck and cheek over his whisker marks causing a shiver to go down his spine. Anko gave a smirk as a heavy blush appeared on his face, Anko would have teased him about it if she didn't think that an equally deep one was present on her face. She then removed her jacket, revealing her fishnet shirt inside with a piece of clothing covering her, much to Naruto's relief and disappointment. Anko gave him a sexy smirk as she looked at him with passion fill eyes; she then put her hands under his shirt on his tanned, tone chest and slowly ran her hands up it, pushing up his shirt as well causing another shiver to run down his spine.

"Wow." Was the only thing Naruto could say as Anko laid down on his bare chest, she put her forehead against his and closed her eyes. Naruto watched the women in his heart as his mind was running a mile a minute. _'I don't believe this, is this even real cause if it's not I seriously do not what to return to reality. The things she's doing, it actually reminds me of Ero-sennin's books…Heh I think I'm starting to understand his rants from when I was younger because this feels so good. Ha-ha I can't believe it I'm starting to act like him now, if only a little.' _As this thought pasted through his head he had closed his eyes and said aloud with a smirk as Anko continued to lick his cheek. "I guess it's true what they say, apprentices do start acting like their sensei's when the time is right." _'Like the fact that me and Jariya are having a lot more in common these days.'_ After Naruto had said that he felt Anko freeze, curious as to what had happened he looked at her to a pair of pain-filled eyes looking directly at him. Naruto's face became confused as Anko jumped off him with tears in his eyes.

"H-how could you." She whispered as she threw her coat on. Naruto got up and looked at Anko confused.

"What's wrong An-" He didn't finish as Anko ran out the door, a trail of tears behind her as she yelled.

"How could you compare me to him?" Naruto watched in stunned silence as Anko jumped over the railing and disappeared.

"Com…pare? Who did me com-" He stopped as he realised his mistake. "Oh no." He ran out and jumped over the railing. When he landed he looked around, his heart beating quickly as a memory appeared.

_**Flashback**_

_It had been half a month since Naruto and Anko started eating dango on top of Hokage Mountain. Anko had asked Naruto what his biggest fear was and his first answer had made her go into a laughing fit, especially since he said _

"_No more ramen being ever made." In such a serious tone. He then confessed that he a lot of fears but didn't like to think of them much. When he asked Anko her biggest fear, she became quiet and the atmosphere had darkened a little. Naruto was about to say that she didn't have to tell him but she started speaking before he could. _

"_My biggest fear is if someone close to me was to ever say that I'm anything like my previous sensei, that snake in the grass Orochimaru. I really hope he's rotting in hell. Anyways that's my biggest fear, if someone I cared about, like Kurenai and even you were to say that I even remotely remind them of him…Well I'd probably be hurt beyond belief and all my fear would probably come to the surface." She then looked over at Naruto who nodded as he said. _

"_I guess I can understand, I mean I was always called the Kyuubi because it was sealed in me." Anko nodded as they both grabbed a stick of dango continued their day in comfortable silence._

_**Flashback end**_

After that memory appeared he ran all round Konoha, asking everyone who knew her if they had seen her and where she lives, he always got a.

"Sorry I haven't/don't know." He continued searching when he saw a god send. He jumped off the roof and landed in front of a woman with long black, silky hair and crimson eyes. She was walking with a small two-year-old boy with a mop of messy brown hair and crimson eyes matching his mothers.

"Kurenai-san hello." Naruto said when she spotted him. Kurenai smiled and waved as she said.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how have you been."

"I've been fine but I need to ask you something." Kurenai looked at the Jounin and nodded for him to continue, "Well do you know where Anko lives?" The genjutsu master watched the teen in front of her with a careful eye as she said.

"347 Ryucan Drive." She said as the small boy stared intently at Naruto's long blonde spikes.

"Thank you Kurenai-san." He said as he jumped n the roof, Kurenai calling after him.

"Naruto, come baby-sit Ren sometime he really misses you." Naruto gave a wave that he head and a

"You got it!" Kurenai watched the demon vessel rush towards Anko's place as she said.

"Well looks like Anko is finally going to find what she's been longing for." She picked up Ren as he stared after Naruto.

"I want to touch his hair." He said to no one in particular as he grabbed the air in front of him. Kurenai shook her head with a smile as she tried to figure out how every little kid in the village likeed Naruto so much, no matter how old he got.

Naruto flew across rooftops until he landed in front of an apartment. He looked around and saw that the building was in pretty, good shape but seemed dead like only a few were living there. Naruto looked at the door in front of him and noticed that it wasn't locked. He slowly opened the door and peered inside. He saw an average one-bedroom apartment with furniture and other household items scattered around. He walked in and closed the door as he heard a soft sobbing coming from the bedroom. He walked to the door and opened it, causing him to blush. Anko sat on her bed with just her fishnet shirt and underwear on. She was hugging her knees and looking off into space as tears streamed down her face. She barely registered Naruto's presence as he walked up to her, making sure to keep direct eye contact so as not to get distracted.

"Anko-chan." Was all he said as he stood in front of her. At first, she just glanced at him, but then her eyes widen as more tears fell. Anko jumped off her bed and backed away from Naruto.

"Na-Naruto." She said in a scared voice. Naruto felt a slight pain from not hearing his nickname as well as the fear inside Anko's voice.

"Anko-chan-" Naruto said as he started walking towards her, but she screamed and said.

"No don't hurt me; I don't want to feel pain anymore." Naruto froze as his mind raced.

'_Oh no, please don't tell me she's…she is, she's going through what I went through after I had…after Sasuke died. She's going through a psychological breakdown; I guess being compared to Orochimaru must have messed with her head and made her think that people would hurt her. Damn it I have to clear this up quickly before something bad happens.' _Naruto shot forward as Anko tried to dodge him; he spun around and wrapped his arms around her as she let out a terrified scream.

"Anko, please calm down. I won't hurt you, I'd never dream of doing anything so please stop being afraid, it hurts me to see you like this." He said as he hugged her tightly, his own tears falling freely. Anko had struggled to get out of his grasp, but started calming down a little when she heard what he said and the tears she felt fall on her. Anko was breathing heavily as She said in strained voice.

"Why, why did you say I was like 'Him'?" Naruto's arms wrapped tighter around her waist.

"I never did, I worded that wrong and I'm sorry. What I meant was that I felt that I was starting to have a lot more in common with Jariya." Anko had flinched when she heard this as tears started streaking her face again for her mistake. Naruto turned her around to face him and said, "Anko, I would never compare you to Orochimaru simply because you have almost nothing in common except for your Jutsu collection and summoning contract. Where Orochimaru was cruel and sadistic, power hungry and completely insane, you are no of those things. After spending all this time with you, from even before we started meeting on top of Hokage Mountain I could already see that you were a kind, caring person. Someone who would go out of their way to help those around you if they were precious enough, and after spending this last month with you I can already tell that you have a loving spirit and a heart open enough to allow you to dream about certain stuff, such as the name of your first daughter, Asahi, as well as the type of future husband you'd want." Anko turned away as she said.

"How, how do I know your not just lying and trying to save yourself so you ca-"

"Anko!" Naruto yelled as said women snapped her head to his; she looked into his eyes and saw the amount of pain her words had caused. "Anko I love you with every fibre of my body. And if you don't believe me then just say no to my next question." He said as he kissed her and hugged her saying the single four words that made Anko break down and cry her eyes out, though this time not in sorrow but happiness. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes." She sobbed between tears as her world became hazy. All she could remember was Naruto picking her up and putting her on her bed, then a feeling of coolness as her clothes were removed. After that, she felt Naruto's body heat and a sharp pain that soon was replaced by lust-filled ecstasy. She remembered both of them moaning followed by a shower of fireworks as they both screamed each other's name with loved filled voices. After the blissful feelings faded Anko drifted off to peaceful slumber, the last words she heard and uttered were.

"I love you my snake charmer."

"I love you my gentle fox." The next morning Anko awoke to see her blonde lover lying next to her naked form. She reached over and caressed his whiskered cheek causing him to wake up.

"Morning my snake charmer." He said as he sat up, revealing his half-naked form.

"Morning Naru-chan." Anko replied pulling the sheet closer around her. "Hey Naru-chan why do you call me snake charmer?" She asked as he lay back down.

"Simply because I meant what I said, you're much better then that dead snake. After all, he may have been the strongest ninja around but you still had him beat where it matters most. You didn't lose your humanity." he replied as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close. Anko sighed as she buried her head in his chest

"Heh. _Sigh._ So Naru-chan, we're gonna be married."

"Yep"

"The village is gonna be in an uproar." Naruto looked at her with his foxy smile.

"I know."

"There's gonna be a lot of bumps along the way." Naruto was silent for a while that Anko was afraid that he was having second thought, but when he spoke, all her doubts vanished.

"I know, but we'll get through it together. After all we want to make sure that Asahi grows up happy in this village." Anko smiled at this as she snuggled even closer, their body heats causing them both to fall asleep, both dreaming of the same thing. A grassy meadow as they both sit under a tree, Anko with a baby in her arms with dark blonde hair with Naruto sitting next to them, playing with the baby as the breeze blows gently through, signalling a peaceful day and a beautiful future.

* * *

A/N: Well hello again to those who have been waiting for an update for this fic. And to those who were wishing to see Temari, or FemKyuubi, well I'm sorry but Anko used Senei Jashu(Hidden Shadow Snake Hands) to 'gently' convince me to write her next. It also helped that I only had a full plot for her character where with everyone else I was stuck. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter cause I enjoyed writing it, and if your confused about something don't hesitate to ask either by review or PM cause I will try to the best of my ability to clarify anything, so to all my fans (if I have any, though I doubt it being a newbie and all) and to everyone else R&R. Til next time Ja ne. P.S. For those who are waiting for an update for Brother's Bond, well you're gonna have quite the wait seeing as school is now killing me and with exams I probably won't be able to type out anything decent until summer. Thanks, Ja ne.  



End file.
